


1

by ShinGun



Series: Грибы растут на севере [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams to fiction, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinGun/pseuds/ShinGun
Summary: Мозг решил 3а сезон был так себе?





	1

Жертвоприношения не утихали, и каждую минуту могли настич любого зеваку. Поэтому не только официальные власти, но и мохнатая дружина охотились на хоть какие малейшие следы преступника. Время поджимало — лунный ход не ждал. Ритуал начат, жертвы необходимы.  
Так как Стайлз девственник – по этой причине его тоже могут убить, принеся в жертву, поэтому ему обещают поцелуй. У Стайлза отлегло от сердца. А то постоянный страх за свою жизнь не давала покоя. Все эти трупы – хоть и захватывающе, но всё же ужасно. Дереку сорвало крышу, и он утонул в своих волчьих инстинктах и повадках. Он бегает, нападает и клацает своими клычищами. Бегает, надо заметить, голый. Стайлз пыхтел и супился — очень долго за ним бегали и ловили, а так же и отбивались. Ну где это виданно, бегаешь тут за голым волчарой, пытаешься утихомирить, так он ещё и угрожает. Ладно, если бы в своём извечном «мои зубы — твоё горло», так нет же, рычит и брыкается. Вот гад. А ещё по пути надо прыгать лут собирать. И почему он так высоко висит? Нечестно, по сравнению с оборотнями, которые легко прыгают до небес. Но ладно ещё что хоть ночь. Посторонних зрителей не найдётся.  
А потом Стайлз его успокоил, тот обратился назад, и они все с Айзеком очутились в каком-то здании, где по-всюду были какие-то семинары, и кто-то уже вызвал полицию, а Дерек голый и только Стайлз его прикрывает.  
Ууууу, Стайлз, почему все проблемы на тебя, братан — думает он пытаясь расхлебать ситуацию. Или хотя бы найти Дереку одежду.  
Стайлз таки взял где-то майку (длинную, до колен Дерека) и кожанную куртку. И носки ещё в придачу. Ну, почти одет.  
И вот они вбегают в какую-то мини аудиторию, там сидит несколько человек, читают, учатся, прележные ученики, но эт пох, за ними вбегает полиция, а они "прячутся" под партой, которая вообще ничего не скрывает. И Дерек делает такую рожу и издаёт такие звуки, что со стыда сгореть, и это ни хрена не помогает (о чём он вообще думает?!), только ситуацию усугубляет — по крайней мере Стайлз надеется, что нет. И они там оба на железном пруте, держащий междуножье у стола, крутятся, и со стороны выглядит как будто Стайлз его неплохо так — или как два придурка из дурки. Кому как. Всё равно один полу голый. Задом сверкает. Полиция кривится от увиденного, стыдится и смывается. Как только дверь закрывается, эти оба вытекают из-под и как нивчём не бывало сматываются. Сидящие в ахуе. Уже идя по коридору Стайлз спрашивает, «что это за херня такая была только что», а Дерек думает, что тут получше понаплести, чтоб оправдаться, и говорит серьёзно серьёзно «Не знаю». И они уходят в закат, а Дерек всё ещё в одной майке, кожанной куртке, и вязаных носках, и вообще выглядит, как недоделанный смешной римский воин. Из псих больницы. Единственное что спасает, это наверное, что он горяч.

Ай да, он останавливается, разворачивается к Стайлзу и в конце концов всё-таки целует его.

**Author's Note:**

> Почему Дереку снесло крышу сказано не было. Но как жертвоприношенские ритуалы были, так и он в место Бойда с Корой бегал.


End file.
